I'm here to guard you
by KATO13
Summary: Tris has transferred to Dauntless and is now a bodyguard. But Tobias is not in Dauntless- he's still in Abnegation. What happens when Tobias needs a bodyguard from his father and Tris goes to guard him? Sorry I'm bad at summaries but please read it and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I started a new story! Please R&R!**

I walk down the Dauntless hallways, making my way to Max's office. He says I have a new job assignment. After my initiation this year I chose to be a bodyguard- both for those in Dauntless, but also in other factions. I've only had one other job- protecting an Amity leader while traveling through a large sector of a factionless area. That wasn't even much trouble at all- but I'm still considered very qualified because of my Skills Test, which is mandatory for every bodyguard to go through, and the fact that I came in first in my initiation class.

It's still early in the morning, and a still chilly- especially in these fall mornings. I slip a black hoodie over my head and quickly reach the heavy wooden door to Max's office.

I walk in without knocking and sit heavily into one of the black leather chairs. I slouch ever so slightly and rest my arms on the sides of the chair.

"Good morning Tris," Max says looking up from his desk- which is covered with old coffee cups, computer screens, and a few guns and knives. Typical of him.

"What's my new job?" I ask, becoming a little eager to know what I will be doing. I always enjoy the reactions of people when they hear I'm a bodyguard- suspicious but then shocked.

"You will be protecting a young Abnegation man," Max says. "We are trying to keep it hushed up for the sake of the other factions- we don't want them worrying, but one of the Abnegation- Marcus Eaton- has been abusing his son for the past eighteen years. His son, Tobias, finally told someone. Because he passed his initiation two years ago, he has his own house, but his father was constantly going there. Marcus will still be allowed to visit Tobias on occasion, but he needs protection for the time being. There is a guest room and you will be living on site. You will probably be staying there for three weeks before a replacement comes in."

I sit, quietly absorbing all the information. Hatred grows in me over Marcus- he always seemed so nice as I was growing up in Abnegation. I had looked up to him. His son was always quiet- and maybe that was one reason why. However, that does not forgive his cowardess in my eyes for never doing anything about it. But then, if this Tobias is truly Abnegation, he would not have wanted to bother anyone with his problems, and would not have wanted to cause his faction any grief or humiliation. There goes my Divergence again- always wrestling with itself down to things even like motives.

I nod. "The train leaves in five minutes," Max says, "come on, I'll be accompanying you." We both stand and walk silently out to the trains after I have grabbed the bag I was told to prepare for myself, because of the duration of my job.

The train comes within a few minutes and we begin to run next to the train- Max jumps in as I throw my bag on board, and then I jump in quickly, keeping my balance expertly. I hold onto one side of the train door and push my head out into the wind, enjoying the pressure on my face. I look at the handle I hold and the one on the other side of the door. I wish I had arms that were long enough to reach from one side to the other so I could lean out the way I've seen some Dauntless do. But I guess I'll have to settle for this. It takes about a half hour to reach the Abnegation sector and I stand still as a statue against the wind the whole way. It takes Max shaking my shoulder to pull me from my trance. He hands me my bag and we jump off, walking just a little ways to reach the housing areas of the Abnegation.

There they are- rows upon rows of square gray houses- lined up in an orderly and monotone fashion- no one house standing out from the rest. I can't decide how to think of them- boring or beautiful. Max walks just a little in front of me, leading me to my new job.

Max finally turns down one of the driveways, lined with short cut grass. Just like my old home- ten steps to the stairs, three steps up, two steps and I'm at the door. Max opens the door. Someone from any other faction would probably knock- but the Dauntless don't care, and Max never seemed to have much respect for the other factions.

I walk in after him- the house looks exactly like mine and for a split second, my stomach clenches at a longing for my past- I know my parents' house is down the next street. I push the feeling away and put a blank stare on my face.

A young man slowly approaches from around a corner. He doesn't look like he needs protection. He's tall and pretty muscular for an Abnegation. But I try not to judge. I'm almost a whole foot shorter than him and pretty small in general- and he doesn't look at me the way other people do- with the shocked expression that I'm someone who protects instead of the one being protected.

"Hello Tobias," Max says. He looks confused.

I set out completely from behind Max and stand confidently with my shoulders back and my feet perfectly shoulder-width apart. "I'm here to guard you," I say.

**Hey! I hope you liked it! Please please review! What do you want to go on! I'm open to suggestions! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey I'm back! Thanks for reviewing! : ) **

Tobias's POV

I look blankly at the girl. She's small but something in the way she carries herself tells me she has the ability to protect me. I analyze the rest of her, the way I analyze everyone. She has blond hair that falls down well beyond her shoulders. It's partially wavy but neat. Her eyes are bright and blue and gray all at once, with the shine that only comes from a childish innocence, but they also have the severity of a Dauntless young adult. She doesn't have very much muscle, but the muscle she does have is obviously toned and strong. She has a plain face, and although she isn't gorgeous she isn't bad- looking- at all.

She returns my gaze and I wonder what she sees. Does she see the tall young man with dark eyes most people see? Does she see a wimp of a guy standing before her? Can she see the scars that line my arms? I pull my sleeves down and look at hers. She wears a large black hoodie, but peeking out from the sleeve of her left arm is some sort of tattoo, but I can't quite see what.

"Tobias, this is Tris," Max says. We bow our heads slightly to each other, and the gesture appears normal for her.

So at one point she was… Abnegation.

Her eyes open wide, and she appears to shake a thought from her mind, she steps forward and offers her hand. I slide my long hand into her small hand, the sensation of someone else's skin on mine creating a strange sensation spreading through me. I shake twice, not exactly sure if I'm performing the gesture correctly.

I can tell she's suppressing a slight smile, the same way I do at times, and I feel my eyes drift away from her as embarrassment of my failure to shake hands sets in.

"Okay, well, I've got to get back to the Dauntless compound," Max says, letting himself out.

As soon as he's gone, I invite Tris into the sitting room.

"So when is your father coming?" she asks.

"Probably tomorrow. I must warn you, he will act like a proper Abnegation around you. Just please, don't believe him," I say. She nods.

"What haven't you ever protected yourself before?" she asks.

I give a grim smile, "I'm not as strong as my posture would probably portray, and it would be selfish to try to hurt him."

"You're too Abnegation," she says honestly to me, "there's a difference between protecting yourself and fighting to hurt someone."

I nod. "I guess." But I can't, I think.

"You want me to teach you?" she asks. "While I'm here we could work on some strength and protection stuff. You have enough build to make some real improvement in a few weeks." I feel a rush of pride at her words, and the idea of being strong and brave like her is definitely appealing. I suppose that's my Divergence kicking in- the part of me that could have been Dauntless. But the Abnegation part of me had taken over at the last second at the Choosing Ceremony- and I chose to stay.

I have never regretted anything more.

I nod, "I would like that."

"Okay, well go change," she says. "Something you can work in." She pulls off her own sweatshirt revealing a closely fitted black tank top and smooths out her baggy black sweatpants as she stands up. She kicks off her shoes, and I head upstairs.

I find a pair of gray athletic shorts that reach down to my knees, and pull off my robe to reveal my gray undershirt. Self- consciously, I feel my arm and stomach muscles- they are there, and slightly defined, but still soft and definitely not part of a Dauntless physique.

I walk down the stairs and Tris is waiting for me. "Okay, let's get started," she says, and I walk over awkwardly.

**So I think I will be switching between POVs from now on. I hope you liked it and as always I'd love it if you R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

Tris' POV

Tobias walks over, uncertain of himself, though I'm not sure why- he's almost in Dauntless-shape.

He stands near me- but certainly far enough for an Abnegation. "Okay," I say, "I need to see you do some strength stuff first- that's important, and then I'll show you some fighting stuff." I haven't actually had to train any initiates yet, though that will be my job next fall as well as being a bodyguard. He looks at me with the respect so commonly given in his faction. I think of the Dauntless- how you have to earn respect.

I wonder if he will earn mine.

"Push-ups," I say quietly. He nods and forms a plank with his body. He begins to do several push-ups. They seem easy for him- and I wonder why he didn't revolt against his father. He's strong enough. He continues on… and on- without pause- without trouble.

"Um- okay," I say. He stops and sits on his knees. "You need more weight." I think of the backpacks we wear for push- ups in Dauntless- but I don't have those here. Guys like Tobias wear backpacks that are my weight or more… my weight.

"I'm going to sit on your back and I want you to try some like that. Is that okay?" I ask, knowing plenty about the whole physical-touch thing with the Abnegation. I still have a trace of it in myself, though Christina is a very huggy person.

He nods and swallows, once again in a plank position. I sit on his back like a bench, but his arms remain firm underneath him. I lightly touch my feet to the ground to maintain my balance. "Okay," I say- a tight word- I wish my voice didn't sound so Abnegation-y.

He begins to do push-ups. I feel the muscles in his back expand and contracting, and I find myself admiring his strength- though I'm also slightly jealous. Being small isn't always helpful when it comes to the physical stuff in Dauntless.

He continues for a several reps, before I begin to feel him slightly shaking under my weight.

"That's good," I say quietly, when he begins shaking a little too much for my liking. I stand up off of him, and he stands up quickly.

I make him do several sit ups and a few other strength training exercises- he excels at them all.

"Okay," I say, now that he's warmed up and slightly tired. The sweat glistens on his neck, and seeps a bit through his thin t-shirt.

"Time for the fighting," I say, and he looks down at me, dark eyes glistening in a subdued strength. I suddenly feel that although he's been tortured- he's never shed a tear, or shown any weakness.

Maybe I'm wrong.

But maybe I'm right.

"Okay," he says, looking down at his hands as if the idea of making a fist is a foreign idea.

**Hey! I know this was a short chapter but please please please review! It would really help! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy! Thanks so please keep reading and reviewing! Y'all are awesome!**

Tobias' POV

I look down at my hands- so, so many times I've dreamed of curling them into fists, defending myself, hitting my father back.

There were two reasons I didn't. First, I'm way too cowardly to hit him back. Even though I may be stronger than him and smart- but I'm not Erudite smart- like he used to be- if I had retaliated, if he had wanted to- he could have killed me.

Secondly, I'm Abnegation. I wouldn't hit my father.

Of course not.

I look at Tris. She wouldn't have been a coward- she would have hit my father, outsmarted him even. She would have overcome the fear.

"I'm going to show you some basic punches first, then some kicks. We'll do some more complicated stuff later," Tris says, her words sliding smoothly from her lips.

I watch her carefully as she shows each punch and kick in the air, then demonstrating them lightly on me, so I know where to hit. She moves easily around me, expertly executing a hit from every angle, controlling her body and containing her strength so by the time she hits me, it's only a light tap. She says something about wishing for a punching bag.

"I have one," I barely whisper. I shouldn't, but I do. I found it when I was walking through the factionless areas after volunteering, and passed by a dump. It was relatively new when I found it, some Dauntless threw it out because it had one rip in it- so I taped it up and hid it in my closet, and moved it here when I left. I never touched it, of course- it already felt dangerous just to have it- if my father had found it… I don't even know what would have happened.

"Really?" she looks up at me, the curiosity that always lingers in her eyes suddenly emerging to the top.

I nod, barely smiling. I see her smirking just a little and her small frame perks up- happy for the familiar object. She grazes my hand as she walks by, not even noticing- though my skin tingles from the touch.

She walks up the stairs comfortably, and turns- knowing exactly where the rooms are, not even looking in the direction of the bathroom. It seems as if it's impulse for her, as if she's so used to it, she doesn't even have to think. Which confirms my original suspicion- she was Abnegation. Also, it hasn't been long since she's been in one of these identical houses, I remember Max saying something about her being a new member, but being extremely qualified.

I follow after her, up the stairs, to the right, into my room, where she's already in the closet, pulling at the punching bag. She moves it a little, but I know that the punching bag is heavy- I barely got it home, and my house was not far at all from the dump.

Her face tightens as she tries again, and I see it sliding slightly across the gray carpet. She doesn't look at me, though I know she acknowledges my presence.

"Do you want help?" I ask quietly, and she nods. I walk into the closet, feeling my breath hitch both from the confined area, and the confined area- with a girl.

She doesn't seem to care too much, and we both grab at the metal railing that holds the punching bag. She grabs a little lower than I do, her side slightly pressed against mine. She begins to pick it up, her small frame struggling next to me, shaking from exertion. I begin to lift too, energy pulsing through me. I've always loved to use my strength, though I've never had many chances. With both our work, the punching bag easily lifts off the ground, and we walk it out into the bedroom, into the empty space a good ways from the bed- it should be plenty of room to practice on the punching bag.

"Okay," Tris says, "you try to practice some of the punches and kicks here- then we'll fight each other."

My stomach clenches in confusion. By my size, I should be able to beat her easily. I know that I simply have more strength than her. I don't want to hurt her. Then again, she wouldn't be a bodyguard if she couldn't beat up someone like me. Also, when she demonstrated the punches and kicks, she seemed like an expert. Then on top of it all, the few ounces of pride I have that Abnegation allows me to own doesn't want to get beaten by someone I don't fear.

That's when I realize- I don't fear her. I fear my father, for sure. I fear other people, because of what they may think of me. I fear some people because I know that they could hurt me like my father did. But she is one of the people I don't fear because something in me tells me she doesn't judge me the way others do after they hear about my situation. And, even if there's the fact that she may be able to hurt me- I know that she wouldn't want to.

She notices my pause, and gestures to the punching bag, raising her eyebrows. I nod, and as she drops her hand, I notice the tattoo on her wrist, though she drops her arm before I can see it. I don't ask to see what it is, even though I'm curious. However, I don't want to pry- that would be something a Candor would do- I can't stand them.

I face the punching bag, and my father's face floats into my brain.

I throw the first punch.

**Hey! Please review! It would mean a lot! Enough reviews and I'll update as many chapters as I can as fast as I can ;) Byeeeeeeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Please continue to review! Thanks!**

Tris' POV

He throws his first punch with a fury I didn't suspect to come from him. His eyes grow harder with every punch he throws, the punching bag beginning to sway and bob heavily from his hard hits.

His jaw clenches and his teeth grind just a bit and a few small grunts escape him as he throws his whole body into the fight that seems to have become real for him. I'm suddenly a bit worried about our fights that will happen. I'm his bodyguard, I should be able to beat him easily, but he's a natural fighter. His body is naturally strong with graceful lines and tight muscles. Watching the way he fights would be considered beautiful in Dauntless. My eyes droop a little in admiration, and I have to force them back open. He runs a hand through his hair- and his knuckles are bright red from the impact.

He continues to hit the punching bag, harder and harder and harder. The fight is too real.

"Tobias, stop," I say as firmly as I can muster from my breathlessness, but he can't even hear me. He continues to punch, kick, punch, harder and harder. I walk behind him, avoiding his elbows, and I fit neatly between them. Grabbing his arms would be useless, he's strong enough that I would simply get thrown against the punching bag.

My fingers grasp at his sides, squeezing his torso hard so that he will stop. His body goes rigid and his arms fall to his side. He turns to me, a little off balance. He steps close to me without meaning to, so that we are only inches from each other.

I look up at him and his eyes are wild. I feel my eyes doing something I hate- and this doesn't happen very often anymore.

They widen in this strange feeling of anticipation. I can feel them reflecting his reflection back to him. They reflect innocence and a small little Abnegation girl. His strong hands wrap around my upper arms, gripping me tightly.

My eyes grow wider, their dull blue-gray beginning to glow- I can feel it.

I try to force them back into their Dauntless standard- careful, uncaring, strong steel.

But I can't.

He breathes heavily and I can feel his warm breath on my forehead and sweeping through the top of my hair. My stomach lurches in nervous anticipation.

Then he lets go.

His eyes return to their normal Abnegation calm. He composes himself and murmurs something about being sorry and then grumbles something before punching the bag one more time. Something fearful washes through me- that this young man may not be quite stable- he's like a Dauntless- about to unleash power at any moment- and very able to do so.

I have never found something more worrisome.

I have never found something more attractive.

**Heyyy! So I hope you liked it and please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! YAY! And I'll try to keep updating as quickly as I can for you!**

Tobias' POV

I stand in front of the punching bag- trying to contain the anger that still bubbles up in my stomach. This was the first time that I've ever been able to release the years of frustration and hurt. I had never used tears to express myself- I had never used anything.

And now, all of a sudden, I've been able to relieve myself of the burden of bottling it all up- unfortunately, Tris was here to see it.

I set my hands on either side of the punching bag, and allow my neck to fall forward- resting my forehead against the punching bag- my nose touching the cool material, with my breath being shifted back to me, making the air around my face warm and humid.

"Tobias?" Tris's voice asks behind me- soft and caring- like an Abnegation girl's. I turn, but I can't look her in the eye for some reason. My stomach flips and embarrassment rushes into my body for losing it in front of her. I want her to see me as a calm, strong man. Not some impulsive, unpredictable boy. I feel her blue gray eyes trained on my face, and I close my eyes for a moment to compose myself.

"Are you okay?" she asks, and though I know she knows the real answer I nod and lie- I murmur something about being fine but the words won't come out as full sentences. "No you're not," she barely whispers.

I open my eyes just in time to see her twitch- she starts for me but stops herself. She seems to think something through in a split second, and continues to me. I figure she's about to walk past me to the punching bag, and I massage my temples with my thumbs.

But, instead of walking past me, she walks into me. She wraps her arms around my torso and another round of adrenaline rushes through me from her touch. "You're stronger than him," she whispers, "you're stronger than you think you are." My body slowly melts from its rigid self, taking in this first attempt of any emotional comfort from another person for as long as I can remember- and my arms drop around her, wrapping her closer to me.

Her small, strong frame fits into me well, as if she was meant to be there. I shake the thought from my mind, and she steps back- and a cold area is left on my stomach from where she was.

I clear my throat and as does she.

"I-" she begins, avoiding my gaze that lingers on her lips. She loses her thought, then tries again, "I, um," her beautiful eyes gaze up to me.

The impulsive boy I didn't know was there until a few minutes ago once again takes over, and I step towards her. My fingers wrap around her upper arms, and together we walk back just a little from my too- strong momentum.

Her back slightly presses against the wall and I lean down to her. My eyes focus in on her lips, but I can see her eyes large and scared, and… wanting. A smile curls ever so slightly on my lips, and I kiss her, my hands shifting to her sides.

Her lips are cold against my own, and I step a little closer to the wall- to her. A hunger takes over in me and I pull back and kiss her again. Her hands move to my biceps, small fingers cool and light.

I figure that's enough. For now. I mean, I am Abnegation, though I certainly don't feel like it at the moment.

I step back and she smiles just a little, looking at me, but just avoiding my eyes. I suppress a smile. "Thanks, Tris," I say, a smirk now crossing my features as I realize she can't stop staring at my lips.

I get a little more serious and add, "for everything."

**Sooooooo…? Did you like it? Good/bad/okay? Tell me! Review! Thanks so much for all your support! And please keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! : )**

Tris' POV

"You're welcome," I say, the words barely escaping my lips. I wish I sounded strong, brave, as if that's not my first kiss, though it is.

He points to the door and says something about dinner, but before he crosses the invisible barrier of this room to the hall, I see him breaking into a wide, lazy grin. I smile as well and lean back against the wall, still feeling the pressure of his lips on mine. I allow my head to fall back lightly and I slide down into a sit against the wall.

It flashes through my mind that this might be wrong. I'm staying alone with him, and I'm his bodyguard- this is my job. Maybe it would be safer if we didn't like each other. But I'm not quite sure I can do that.

Did I just say it would be safer?

I smile.

Because I am Dauntless.

I cross my arms across my scrunched up knees, and even though I haven't done much- I'm exhausted from the day. I lean my head down on my crossed arms- promising myself that I will not sleep, just close my eyes.

I feel my body grow heavy- like lead in a girl's mold. I try, but my eyes won't flutter back open. I feel my lips involuntarily part just a little and my breathing grows slow and long. My brain feels as though it's slowing and growing groggy- though I know I need my mind to be alert and focused for the next three weeks. I have a feeling the focus will be in short supply because of who I happen to be guarding. But I will try my best.

My mind wanders for the last few seconds of conscious awareness that I have left. I feel a moment of warmth wrapping around me and then I'm really gone.

**I hope you liked it! I'm trying to update a few chapters at a time for y'all! Thanks so much for continuing to read and being so supportive! As usual, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BTW for those of my fellow writers, I've been reading Veronica Roth's blog on blogspot and it's absolutely awesome and I think y'all would like it if you would like to hear some stuff from her!**

Tobias' POV

I walk upstairs after putting dinner in the oven. I was told that I would need to provide dinner for two for the next three weeks, so I tried to cook even though I'm not so great at it.

I look around for Tris, wondering where she wandered off to, and something flips in my stomach that I might have scared a Dauntless. But no, Tris is the type of Dauntless that will not run- I can already tell that.

I walk into the room I left her in, to find her curled up against the wall, asleep. I smile to myself. I find most Dauntless to be fearsome. But this one, although brave and strong and free like the others, she's really cute and vulnerable in ways.

I grab a blanket off the bed and wrap it around her, picking her up. I look over at the bed, thinking I should just move her there. Or maybe into her own room. But a part of me itches to see her as often as possible, so I carry her down the stairs, cradling her body against my chest. I walk through the kitchen, where I can easily see the couch in the living room.

I carefully set her down on the plush material, and her face looks peaceful and content- making her look younger than normal. Even in sleep- beautiful. I feel the urge to kiss her again, but decide to wait until she's awake.

I go back into the kitchen and continue to cook until everything is ready. I decide against setting the table and simply make two plates filled with vegetables and meat. I walk into the living room, setting the plates and two glasses of water down on the table. I stand over Tris, my shadow covering her whole body. The shade cast over her eyes is enough to make her stir, but I have to touch her arm for her eyes to flutter open.

I see my own reflection in her eyes, and I suppress the goofy grin I've only ever been able to show a few times in my whole life.

She wakes up and we eat dinner talking about random things- mainly the differences in our factions. I can't help the way my eyes grow wide and I feel a surge of excitement when she describes the Dauntless and their way of life. I'm surprised, but then again, some of the rumors about the Dauntless are actually true. I tell her about Abnegation, but as I expected- she did not act surprised.

We finish dinner and I clean up. "I think it's best if we get some rest," she says quietly, starting to face towards the stairs. "Goodnight, Tobias," she says, a quiet smile lighting up her face. I watch her walking up the stairs, and follow soon, sighing as I get into my own room. I fall against the bed, exhausted from all the exercise and excitement.

My eyes close and my head barely settles into the pillow before I am completely asleep.

**Hey hey! I hope you liked it! I know these chapters are short and a little slow but I'm trying to push to the meatier part of the story! Thanks so much for reading! As usual, please review! I love your feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support for this story!**

Tris' POV

I wake while the window is still cloaked in darkness. I normally don't wake up in the middle of the night- if I do, it's usually for a reason.

That's when I hear my reason.

Tobias's voice is groaning from his room in the opposite end of the hall. My eyes snap alert and I swing my legs out of bed, the cold air enveloping my legs that are bare from the shorts I wear, and my cold feet weld into the cold floor.

I pull the sleeves of my large hoodie over my hands and walk into Tobias's room. It's not really my job to protect him from bad dreams, but his moaning makes my heart wrench, and I'll never sleep with it.

My eyes adjust like they do in the Dauntless compound and I walk easily into Tobias's room. He's in a tangle of covers, tossing and turning and moaning. I reach my hands out to him and wrap them around his shoulder and upper arm- tensed and sweaty. I shake him lightly, but he won't wake up. He murmurs something frantic, and I shake harder.

"Tobias," I say as calmly as I can, "wake up." He rolls to my voice and his eyes pop open, and terror shrinks from his eyes as I come into his recognition. I pull my hands from his arm and he relaxes, his body sinking back into the bed.

His jaw is tense and he just stares at me, unable to speak. I invite myself next to him, and he scoots back, closer to the wall, and I sit on the bed, where his body's recent presence has left the sheets and blanket warm and inviting.

He's officially Abnegation, but I don't think he cares when I lay down. In fact, he even smiles a bit and slide his arm against my neck so I can use his upper arm as a pillow.

"What happened?" I ask, trying not to sound too prodding, but I can't help it.

"Just a nightmare with my father," he says quietly, "he was whipping me, and I tried to fight back, but he was too strong."

"I can promise you, you're stronger than you think," I say quietly, my eyes searching into his.

He nods, and smiles just a bit, a breathy laugh escaping him.

"Thanks," he says quietly. I nod my welcome, and his eyes glance over me as if deciding something. He smiles and presses his lips lightly to my forehead, to my nose, to my cheek- though he breaks into a smile there, his warm breath spreading out against my cheek.

A streak of emotional hunger overtakes my stomach and I feel weak. I'm supposed to be the bodyguard- but I have never felt more powerless.

My fingers flutter up to his slightly rough chin, and I direct his lips to mine.

He doesn't object, and his arm smooths up and down my sleeve. He smiles now against my lips and kisses me again. I break into my own smile and pulls back, a hunger matching mine in his eyes- a hunger very unknown and unaccepted in Abnegation.

He leans back a little onto the pillow, and I lean in closer to him.

I decide to stay here for the rest of the night, curled into his side. To protect him from the bad dreams only, of course.

I smile in the darkness where he can't see and his fingers swirl in the tips of my hair until I fall asleep.

**Hey! Soooo good? Bad? Please review? J it always helps me write the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyyy! So thank you so much for all the reviews yall! I don't know if you have read my version of Free Four but yes, for those of you who have read it, I am considering doing a Free Four: Insurgent. I don't know when this will happen but I am thinking about doing this! Thanks for all your support on that story as well as this one!**

Tobias' POV

I wake up and Tris is cradled in my arms. I feel weak for what happened, but silently thankful that she came and stayed with me.

She feels me waking up, but she can't pull herself from her sleep. She rolls over, and her head skims in under my chin, her breath tickling my chest. My body goes numb from all the physical contact- maybe she was Abnegation, but she's more used to physical contact than someone who's been only Abnegation for eighteen years.

I need to get up, though the warmth of the bed and of Tris begs me to stay. Unwillingly, I slide my arm out from under her, and she takes a long, deep breath like she's about to wake up, but then falls back asleep. I silently get out of the bed and my socked feet press into the plain wood floors.

I walk across the hall and into the bathroom. I pull up the arm of my shirtsleeve and notice that even though I haven't been working very long at all, my arms are slightly bigger and defined. I smile a little, then pull my glance away from the mirror. I'm not even supposed to have one out in the open, but it was kind of a privilege from Abnegation for everything that's already happened. I wash up and change and go downstairs to make breakfast for us. As I walk down the steps, I hear Tris stirring and my breath hitches just a bit and I smile.

While I'm cooking, I hear small, quiet steps on the stairs, and Tris appears in the kitchen.

"Good morning," I say. Instead of the melty feeling I was expecting in my legs, I feel strength running through my body when I look at her. I stand firm, strong, steady.

"Morning," she says a little sleepily. I hand her a plate and we eat in silence.

The noiselessness of the morning is disturbed by a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone, it to the Abnegation, it's very selfish just to show up at someone's door without informing them you're coming first.

I stand up from the table and walk to the plain wooden door. I open the door and my breaths refuse to keep coming in.

Marcus.

"Good morning, son," he says, smiling as if forgetting all he's done.

**I know, that was short, and I haven't updated in like forever! I will try to make longer chapters and update quicker! Thanks so much for reviewing and waiting for the next chapters! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey yall…(smiles a bit sheepishly) I know it's been like FOUREVER since I've updated and I am sooooo super sorry! BTW: I've started a story all my own on wattpad called Incendiary (by KATO13) and it would mean so super much if yall would be awesome and check it out? Hmmm? Okay, well without further ado, I've definitely been keeping yall waiting (sorry about that again!)**

Tris's POV:

Tobias tenses his entire body at the man in front of him.

Marcus.

His friendly greeting seems to do nothing but further agitate the muscles I can see through the back of Tobias's shirt.

Well, this is my job, what I really came for.

I walk up, and shoulder my way in front of Tobias.

"What?" I snap a little angrily, knowing what this man has put Tobias through, but then again, not completely sure of all the details. I feel something twinge at the fact that I don't know everything, the small part of me that is perfect for Erudite clawing it's way to the surface.

"I am here to see my son," Marcus says smiling. I feel Tobias's nervous fingers slightly touching my back, as if the action is helping to keep him steady.

"Is that even allowed?" I quip.

Marcus hands me a piece of paper, signed by many of the leaders that had originally put Tobias in his position away from his father. One of the signatures belongs to my own father. I squint at the neat cursive, identifying the penmanship that is singularly that of my father's hand. I nod, and Marcus steps into the house.

Tobias reflexively takes a step back. Marcus flashes me a smile. "Could you let me talk to my son in private…"

"Tris," I say curtly.

"Tris," he repeats, his grin etching itself further into his face.

I give Tobias a look, and he just looks back at me blankly, his dark eyes cloudy, his eyelids a little higher than where they normally rest. Marcus clears his throat. My eyes flicker to the father, then back to the son. I give him an apologetic look, and an encouraging nod. The letter did allow him to come here, and I can't argue with my superiors.

I walk out of the corridor, where I can feel the tension between them growing with every step I take away from the duo. I turn quickly, and circle back to a wall that is right next to where they stand, and press my ear hard against the cool wall.

"Son!" Marcus says, and then there is silence. I hear Tobias's stifled moan through the thin walls, and I can easily see Tobias's rigid frame in Marcus's embrace in my mind's eye.

"What do you want?" Tobias's rumbling voice echoes.

"Why did you leave me, son?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Tobias's voice, cut and cold and dry, asks.

"I gave you better than you deserve," Marcus starts, and I feel my own muscles tense.

"I deserve better than that."

"You are being selfish son."

There is a pause in the conversation, and my mind begs to fill in any type of movement or looks they are giving each other.

"I know," his voice sounds scared.

"THWACK!" I hear a loud hit, and a moan- deep and stifled- it must be Tobias.

I sprint around the corners that lead back to the main room.

Both men stand, tall and menacing, Tobias's back against the wall. Tobias takes a swing, which lands squarely on Marcus's jaw, and I feel a surge of pride ripple through me. Marcus holds his jaw, shock registering on his features at what I assume is the first act of retaliation he's ever witnessed.

But it doesn't matter. Tobias may even be stronger than his father, but Marcus seems to have much more experience. He swings over and over on Tobias, beating him, and Tobias curls against the wall further.

I don't need to see any more, I take off for the duo, and slip my small frame between the two. Marcus is obviously stronger than I am, but I already know I am the better fighter. I place my knee behind his calf, and hit hard in both his face and torso. He stumbles back, but I keep my foot firm, and he falls with a hard thud to the floor.

"He started it!" Marcus yells, as I pounce on top of him, pinning him to the cold floor and hitting him repeatedly in his already injured jaw.

"Yeah right!" I growl back at him, my face inches from him, and I stare coldly in his eyes- a warning. I see fear flicker in his eyes, but then in an instant, it's gone.

I feel him flip me so that I am on the floor, and he pulls back to hit me in the jaw. I brace for the hit, I'm used to the sparks of pain, to the heat that will lace through my body.

But it doesn't come.

Tobias is holding his father's fist, and I take that as my opportunity to flip him again. Tobias lets go, and I pin Marcus to the floor. I pull back, and he flinches.

"Don't come here. Ever. Again," I hiss, and Marcus stares at me, eyelids low in hatred. I climb off, and he leaves with a slam of the door.

I turn to Tobias, who stares in awe at the door.

"Why did he come?" I ask, a visit doesn't seem like something either of them would have wanted.

He just stares, and I take that as his way of saying that he doesn't know.

"Tobias?" I ask, stepping towards him, snapping my fingers in front of his face, and I notice a bruise forming along his jawline. I touch my fingers to it, and press a little, trying to see how bad it is. He doesn't flinch, but his eyes flicker down to me, then move to my shoulder, up my arm, to the hand that rests on his face.

He encases my hand in his, and he pulls it away, resting it on his own torso. He pulls me lightly at first, then basically picks me up, pulling me against him.

"Thank you," he whispers into my hair. My feet dangle in the air, and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and nod in response.

He sets me down, a slight blush on his face. He gives me a small smile, and then goes to the kitchen, where I hear him getting ice for his bruise.

My fingers run through my hair, right where his nose had nuzzled against me, and I feel the heat of his breath still lingering on the locks. I smile a little at the craziness of the thought: for the first time since becoming a body guard, I feel so incredibly vulnerable.

And I'm not quite sure why.

But I still like it.

**Okay, thanks again for the continued support of the story and all the reviews! :) I will try to upload sooner! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
